The Legendary Aeon
by Chronowarper
Summary: My 2nd fanfic! anyway, its about there being a dark aeon summoned by evil things(you will find out what they are) and it has to be stopped, Yuna has to summon a Legendary Aeon that they must recover
1. The Shadows

----------------------------The Legend of the Hidden Aeon-------------------------------------  
  
( I dont own FF, sadly, Squaresoft does, WHY!? Hmm...Square should give them to me :) )  
( BTW! FIRST FIC THAT MAKES SENSE AND ISNT STUPID! - second fic )  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We find our..heroes in Luca, at the Blitzball Stadium. Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron  
are sitting in the stands. Tidus, Wakka, and all of the Besaid Aurochs are playing against the  
Al Bhed Psyches, which Rikku just joined because Rin tought her how to play blitzball and she is now  
one of the most popular stars.  
  
  
Bobba: Well, this game is something else. 3 of the legendary guardians that led Summoner Yuna to  
destroy Sin in 1 match! Isn't this gonna be exciting Jimma?  
  
  
Jimma: Right you are, Bobba. Recently the guardian Rikku was taught to play blitzball, and was going  
to join the Besaid Aurochs where her fellow guardians were, but was persuaded by the Al Bhed Psyches to   
join!  
  
  
Yuna: What do you know, all of my friends are playing Blitzball! (Turns to Auron) Maybe I should start   
playing too, Sir Auron? (Laughs)  
  
  
Auron: (Looks at Yuna and then to the rough sport going on in the sphere) I don't think you would be up  
to it. Look at them! ( Points to Tidus tackling one of the other players ) I know you don't want to be  
tackled!  
  
Yuna: I've been through much worse! Sin, Seymour, the evil Aeons, all of those! And I'm fine, aren't I?  
  
  
(Mysterious Figure): Yep. She's the one alright. The one that will lead us to the....  
  
  
Auron: HEY! You! ( notices a shadowy figure in the corner, looking at Yuna )   
  
  
(Mysterious Figure): We've been found! Retreat!  
  
  
Suddenly, more than 200 black shades shift out of the Blitzball Sphere, leaving the huge sphere of water  
ready to fall!  
  
  
Tidus: (motions to both teams to get into the locker rooms as quickly as possible)  
  
  
Blitz Teams: (swims)  
  
  
The black shades form a figure, a shadow figure, about 5 feet tall, and very skinny. It was floating,  
above the now disintegrating blitz sphere. It slowly started to move toward Yuna--  
  
  
Yuna: ( Starts to move away ) Get away!  
  
  
Auron and Kimahri run at the shadow full force with weapons in hand, while Lulu begins to use a Flare spell on  
it.  
  
  
Yuna knocks Lulu out of her concentration- " Dont use it! There are still people here! "Lulu sighs, and   
knows that she is right.  
  
  
As soon as Auron and Kimahri swing their heavy weapons at the dark shade, it dissapears, gone, not in sight anywhere! Just as it went away  
Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku get to the scene.  
  
  
Tidus: What happened!?  
  
  
Wakka: I thought we were gonna have the biggest free-fall of all time, ya?  
  
  
All of the rest of people explain what happened, but elsewhere, evil plots are beggining to be...plotted....  
  
  
(Voice 1)-Sounds like a scientist of some sort- Vell! Iz ze prepartions ready?  
(Voice 2)-Sounds like a heavy-duty guy- Yes. We have gained all the power we need!  
(Voice 3)-LOUD- WELL! IT IS TIME TO AWAKEN THE DARK SUPEREVIL NOSTOPPING MEANCE AEON!!  
(Voice 1)Vats it called?  
(Voice 3)You'll have to wait to find out....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
review!review! well, I dont know, this is sort of my first real adventure-like fic, dont know, give me some ideas and stuff!  
Next chapter should be up...I dont know when, but not too long! 


	2. Good or Bad? The Unkown Answer

------------------------The Legendary Aeon-Chapter 2...." How can they be Alive!? "--------------------  
  
( Part 2. Hope you like it. The writing style is going to be changed. im going to experiment with the  
book-way of writing, instead of the way I had it before. BTW, the person "you" are is Tidus. )  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I walked over to the rest of my friends, I started to think about what those things were.  
I had no idea what caused the sphere to fall, but most likely it was those shades that set up the  
sabotage. When I finally got there, I saw everyone shook, startled, and looking scared beyond their   
minds.  
  
" Are you ok? " Yuna asked us. She still had on her smile, like she always did.   
Even if things were going bad, she was always in a happy mood.  
  
I responded calmly, " Yeah, no problem , only what were those things? "  
  
They were just as confused as I was, and now the climate was getting to me. In the sphere it was nice,  
cool, and refreshing, but as soon as you stepped out of the locker rooms, you felt the heat, full-  
blast. I didn't know if we were sweating or just wet from the sphere.  
  
I looked around, seeing a few more people flee the stadium. The two announcers were long gone,  
and the hallways were more crowded than anything I've ever seen before. Annoucements telling people to  
be calm, but of course they wouldn't work. A major disaster had just occured; how could anyone be calm  
at a time like this?  
  
Rikku suddenly jumped up at the sight of her father's airship. " HEY! Look! It's my dad! He's come to   
pick us up in the airship!! " she was already off, running up the ramp into the airship.  
  
I started to follow, running. Anything was better than being in this heat, it was over 100 degrees  
and it was a long time before you could feel anything colder than this if you stayed outside.  
  
As soon as I stepped inside, I saw a door close on my right, but everyone was going to the left. " Is anybody  
there? " I asked. When I didn't hear an answer, I walked through the door. Looking left and right, down the hallway,  
I could see that one of the doors are permanently opened, with nobody there! So I walked ahead, through the  
mysterious hallway.   
  
I was suddenly confronted by one of those shades!  
  
Shade: It cannot be! How.....?  
Tidus: (notices it) You! How did you cause the sphere to fall in the stadium! And why were there so many  
of you there?   
Shade: I cannot speak. It is my orders.  
Tidus: (Draws weapon) You better speak, or else!  
Shade: Or else what? You think you can hurt me with your puny weapons?   
Tidus: (swings at the shadow, but the blade goes straight through it, only the ice attack from it hurts it)  
Shade: Have you ever tried swinging your weapon through the air? Doing it to a shadow is the same thing.  
Tidus: Well..then, (retracts sword) at least tell me why you are on our airship! Who are you looking for!?  
Shade: Summoner Yuna. We need her help.  
Tidus: What...? Help...? I thought you were.....  
Shade: (interrupts) Yes, we know that you thought that. Everyone thought that, but I will tell you the truth.  
Tidus: Fine. I will take you to her, come with me.  
  
I walked with it, not sure what sort of being it was, but I knew something was up. Everyone thought that  
those shadows were the bad guys, but maybe not! Maybe it is someone else...and they are really on our side!  
  
We walked through the doors, as everyone else started drawing their weapons. I held up my hand, as to tell  
them to stop, not to attack it. As the shade approached Yuna:  
  
Shade: (is a dangling, smoky figure in the air) Summoner Yuna. We need your help to summon an Aeon.  
Yuna: ( Looks at Tidus, and he nods, so she figures that it is ok to engage in conversation ) I had sent all of the Aeons   
when we defeated Sin. There are no more!  
Shade: Or so you think. An group of evil demons are starting to conjure up the Dark Aeon!  
Yuna: Anima? That was the Dark Aeon, I sent it.  
Shade: No. Something far worse than that. We need you to go on a quest to retrieve the 5 pieces of the Sun Artifact. That will give  
you the power to summon the Legendary Aeon, so we can defeat their Dark one.  
  
Everyone was puzzled. They thought that the shades were evil, but they were actually here to help us!  
  
Shade: We have one advantage though. ( points to Tidus ) Tidus. They do not know he is alive, and that means  
we have the upper advantage!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Shades are good, there is greater evil, and the evil doesn't know Tidus is alive! More importantly, where do they have to  
go to retrieve the 5 pieces of the Sun Artifact? Will they make it in time? Find out in the next chapter of....The Legendary Aeon!!  
  
( R&R Please! ) 


End file.
